slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
No babysitter, no rules, no problem!
Note, the title is the title, this RP actually does have rules, read rules please. For the Drawn Characters contest, this is part two, please do not join if you didn't submit a character to the contest, other than that, have fun :3 Rules * Must be a 'drawn character' * Please don't God Mod * Have fun :D If you aren't having fun, please say why you aren't in the comments and hopefully we can help. Voting rules! * Do not vote for yourself. * Do not vote for Papychu, he's not in the contest. * If Bee appears, definitely don't vote for her, she isn't even a drawing and goes against rule 1! * Vote for the one you found the most fun to RP with :3 * Voting will happen once the RP is over or everyone doesn't feel like replying anymore, whichever is first. Members * Candlefly ** Papychu * XxKatakxX ** Manekro * Pink Freddy ** Cocoturtle * Sheep Slime ** Cawpier Summary So, what happens if a bunch of kids are left unattended on a ranch that they were told is now theirs? What if those 'kids' are creations made by an insane cat(?) who just wants to see what happens if her creations are given space to grow? Will they figure out what to do without someone to watch them, or will the thin system they might have fall apart? Roleplay ---Candlefly--- The drawn pokemon seemed confused, what now? 'SO, WHEN DO YOU GUYS THINK SHE'LL BE BACK?' Papychu asked in Pokespeak, possibly a little hard to understand. ---XxKatakxX--- "I dunno! I dunno! Gee, our own ranch! Wow, this is exciting! Did she leave a vac pack for me around? Start searching!" The cat-bee starts flying around super fast and rolling pink slimes into corrals and looking for a vac pack, talking the entire time. ---Pink Freddy--- The propeller whirled as Cocoturtle flew around lazily. The turtle head that was poked out of the coconut was Christopher. His eyes looked around cautiously, as if he were afraid of something jumping out and attacking them at any moment. "Something's bad going to happen. She's going to get bored and cause something bad to happen so she finds enjoyment." The Cocoturtle landed and Christopher's head retreated into the coconut, to be replaced by Carly. "Nah, Chris, don't be such a worry-wart! You shouldn't be scared of Bee, she made us so we can adventure and live, after all!" A mumble came from inside the coconut. A look of worry flashed across Carly's face, but was gone as soon as it appeared, replaced with a smile. "Just... don't worry about it, Chris!" --Candlefly-- The great Papychu decides to run over to help the cat-bee with the slimes. 'IF WE'RE HERE FOR A WHILE, I NOMINATE MYSELF AS HEAD CHEF! YOU WILL ALL THANK ME LATER, FOR I MAKE THE GREATEST SPAGHETTI THIS WORLD SHALL EVER KNOW! EVEN THE SLIMES WILL WANT MORE!' Yeah that's an exaggeration. A big exaggeration. The ketchup he tends to blot out said spaghetti with doesn't help matters. Still, he doesn't know this and believes himself to be a great chef. ---XxKatakxX--- Manekro picks up a pink slime and starts talking about how cute it is, then spots a vac pack, twirls around really fast in midair, then lets go of the slime, which goes into the wall. "Oh boy, a vac pack with my size! This is wonderful! I'm able to vac you up, Mr. Slime! Mr. Slime is depressed at this news. ---Pink Freddy--- Carly listened to Papychu, not understanding a word he was saying. It all sounded like "PIKA PIKACHU!" to the Cocoturtle. ---Candlefly--- Papychu just realized vac packs existed. 'OH YES, VAC PACKS, I, THE GREAT PAPYCHU, SHALL LOCATE MINE!' Papychu is gonna run around the ranch looking for a vac pack his size now. ---Sheep Slime--- Cawpier came rushing in, late. "aaн, ι'м laтe, aren'т ι?" Cawpier panted a bit, running quickly, then looking around to see some fellow sketches, ears perking up in excitement. They stopped to a halt to keep from tripping, walking towards the crowd, a tad nervous and a tad curious, tail curling around them. They attempted to stutter a hello, but didn't want to interrupt any conversation, and ended up steadily inching their way there. Even so, they were distracted by Papychu, who was running around frantically trying to find a vacpac. ---Pink Freddy--- "Where are you going?" Carly pulled their coconut body across the ground after Papychu. "Are we looking for adventure!?" they moved quicker with the thought. ---Candlefly--- 'A HA!' Papychu found the Vac Pack on the ranch that was sized for him and held it triumphantly into the air. Apparently the Vac Packs are scattered around the ranch like Easter eggs, better go find them! ---Pink Freddy--- Carly watched as Papychu found a Vac Pack, and noticed that the cat-bee had a Vac Pack, too. "Maybe there's another Pack here!" The Cocoturtle looked around, searching for a Cocoturtle-sized Vac Pack. They started to wander around. ---Candlefly--- Papychu thought for a second while lowering the Vac Pack. 'HMM, THIS IS OUR RANCH, RIGHT? WE SHALL GIVE IT A NAME, AND I HAVE A GREAT ONE TO GIVE IT! HOW ABOUT 'THE GREAT RANCH WHERE PAPYCHU STAYS FOR THE MOMENT'?' He sees nothing wrong with that name. ---Sheep Slime--- Cawpier looked around, trying to spot any vacpacs lying about, then turned to Papychu, thinking about the name. A tad long, but there was really nothing wrong with it. "нaнa... alrιgнт. 'тнe greaт rancн wнere papycнυ ѕтayѕ ғor тнe мoмenт' ιт ιѕ, тнen." Cawpier gave a semisweet smile, then looked around a bit more discreetly. They spotted what appeared to be a golden glimmer and approached, then getting attacked by a now visible Hunter Slime. In a panic, they batted the feral slime off, then carefully making their way back to the center of the ranch. ---XxKatakxX--- Manekro tries to venture outside the ranch, only to realize that Mr. Slime is on her feet and won't let go. "Geez, Mr. Slime, could'ya let go please? It would be nice if you did. Please let go?" She keeps on rambling on, eventually getting impatient and vacpaccing him. ---Candlefly--- A crate is poofed onto the ranch with a note that says 'Happy sketch day :D -Bee'. The crate is full of Heart Beets. Who's gonna be the one that sees it first? ---Pink Freddy--- While looking for a vacpac for them, Carly spotted a crate that she didn't remember being there before. Curious, the Cocoturtle made their way to the crate. Cocoturtle put their flippers on top of the crate and Carly examined it. "It's a crate." she patted it with a turtle flipper. "How do we open it?" An excited voice sounded in the coconut and escaped through the two, currently empty holes near Carly's head. "Push it into water!" Carly turned her head, looking around. "I don't see any water nearby..." she looked back at the crate, pushing themselves off, and tried to slap the crate open. It didn't work. ---Candlefly--- Papychu noticed the crate, as well as Cocoturtle struggling with it. 'DO NOT WORRY, FRIEND AND TECHNICALLY SIBLING, I SHALL ASSIST YOU!' The drawn pokemon then runs over to try to pry the lid off the crate. Harder to do than he thought. ---XxKatakxX--- "Geez, is everyone crazy all of a sudden? Try launching the crate at a wall with your vac pack next time." She then proceeds to do it, and it breaks open and Manekro holds a basket and picks all of them up. Her vac pack is full for some reason. ---Candlefly--- Papychu was dumbfounded by how easy it would've been to break the crate if he knew that he could just do that.Oh well, he just runs over to pick up a Heart Beet and inspect it. ---Pink Freddy--- "Woah!" Cocoturtle made their way over to one of the Heart Beets and Carly observed it. She patted it with a fin, but accidentally patted to hard, causing the Beet to squish and squirt juice everywhere. "Ah, it's all over me!" She rubbed their fins on the ground and shook her head, trying to get the Heart Beet juice off. ---Sheep Slime--- Cawpier watched from afar, a bit confused, then looking down at the crate filled with Heart Beets, seeing one of them had been squished. With this, Cawpier felt a tad scared, mistaking it for a real heart, (thinking that the heart shape was the same as the organ, or course,) and proceeded to move all of the Heart Beets away from the Cocoturtle so they wouldn't accidentally destroy anymore. They wiped a bit of nervous sweat off their forehead (comically of course, as they couldn't physically sweat) and gave a sigh of relief. ---Candlefly--- Papychu, meanwhile, was inspecting one, looking at the leaves on the top before turning it around a few times. He then zaps it way too hard and it blows up. 'I THINK THIS MAY BE A FRUIT, ASSUMING FROM THE LEAFY THINGS AND THE JUICE.' ---XxKatakxX--- "Woah, food! I wonder what it tastes like?" The cat-bee is so attached to its vac pack that it vacs up a heartbeet then smacks herself on the head, then shoots it upward and catches it in midair. ---Pink Freddy--- Carly was too busy dragging her face against the nearest wall in an attempt to wipe off the remaining heart beet juice off her head that she didn't notice that Cawpier had taken away the rest of the heart beets. Only after rubbing and tapping her fins on the ground, Carly noticed that the heart beets were not where they were left, and looked around until she spotted Cawpier with them. "Hey, don't hog them all!" she said, mistaking that Cawpier was trying to take them all for themself. Cocoturtle started to make their way towards Cawpier and the heart beets. ---XxKatakxX--- Manekro is about to eat the heartbeet before she remembers. Cats are carnivores. ---Sheep Slime--- Cawpier, in a panic that the group may explode or eat one again, they put the Heart Beets into one of the ranch's silos. They looked around, picking up a conveniently placed lock and locking up the silo (even if the lock was broken and always open no matter what.) They watched the silo carefully, but after five minutes, gave up trying to watch it and went back to join the group of other sketches, the lock falling out of place due to how tacky it was (and how Cawpier didn't even put it on correctly.) ---Candlefly--- Now sure he figured out what the Heart Beet is, Papychu decides to walk around the ranch to get a better feel for staying here. ---Pink Freddy--- Cocoturtle arrived at the silo right as the lock fell off. Carly looked to find the heartbeets inside. "These shouldn't be hoarded all by one person." Was her reasoning, and she began to drag the crate, clamping her beak around the opened edge, back towards the others. Category:Roleplay Category:Candlefly's Pages